Recruiters can play a primary role in helping organizations locate job candidates. In some cases, a recruiter can proactively seek job candidates for the organization. In other cases, job candidates can initiate contact with an organization through a recruiter of the organization. The process to assess job candidates often can be initiated through electronic receipt by the organization of a resume of a job candidate. An organization can receive large volumes of resumes. The sheer number of resumes received by such an organization can create challenges for the recruiter in vetting the resumes to identify job candidates suited to the organization.